


Family

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Multi, Tseng love, Turks love, gratuitous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to write Tseng and kisses, so I did. PG-13 so everyone can enjoy it!</p>
<p>This is my 100th fic on AO3. Hurray!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Tseng walked out of the Shinra executives meeting with a kink in his neck, almost nauseous from having drunk too much stale coffee and wondering what bug had crawled up Reno's ass for him to schedule an all-Turks meeting right before he was due to clock out that day. Reno usually scheduled his meetings over lunch, after his morning nap and before the afternoon one. Unless this was a meeting he intended to weasel out of, Tseng had no idea why on Gaia...

"Hey boss!"

Speak of the devil. Tseng turned around to ask Reno what was up with that meeting and would he please tuck his shirt in, and nearly collided with Reno who had launched himself at him to kiss him. On the mouth. In a non-Turks area hallway.

It was mercifully brief, but Tseng couldn't help call out "Reno!" as his second-in-command headed for the exit.

"Sorry gotta go have fun kissing ass today!!!" he hurriedly spoke as he left with a spring in his step that Tseng knew meant he was going out to seriously maim or kill somebody. Maybe that was why he had scheduled such a late meeting.

He was still gonna have a word with him about shouting that he was kissing ass where the other directors could have heard.

He was almost back to his office when his path crossed Rude's. The man's expression looked as neutral as usual, but Tseng could tell Rude was... well, maybe not happy. Content. "You're not with Reno?"

Rude showed him the car keys before pocketing them again. Reno wasn't going anywhere yet, apparently. Tseng smiled at the thought of Reno on the verge of explosion in the Shinra garage, right before Rude handed him a thick report. "And this piece of work is done."

"Oh, thank you," Tseng said as he added it on top of all the handouts from his earlier meeting.

Rude nodded, then leaned in. It was unusual, especially for Rude, but Tseng let him. He received a peck on the lips, dry but caring, completely unlike Reno's stolen kiss. "What's the occasion?" he asked in a low voice as Rude pulled back and adjusted his tie.

"You know already," Rude said. He then walked away with a small wave at Elena going down the hall to her cubicle.

He should, uh? Tseng remained in the hall for a minute, perplexed, before going into his office to check out that report in triplicate.

He emerged from that report near the end of the day with a pounding headache. Piece of work indeed. And all that work on Rude's part that would probably not end up being read by anyone else. Except maybe Rufus, and even then he had so much to go over he might just ask for the executive summary.

There was a small knock at his door, and without waiting for an answer, Elena peeked in. "Coffee, boss?"

"Please, no," Tseng groaned, hunched over his desk with a hand on his throbbing forehead, "I've had enough for a lifetime."

Elena walked in nonetheless, leaving the coffee mug on top of the filing cabinet. "Are you okay?"

He groaned again. "Nothing rest won't rid me of." The sooner the better.

"It's almost time for Reno's meeting," she pointed out. "Should I bring you painkillers?"

Fuuuck, that meeting. He had forgotten about it entirely. "I think I'll tell Reno to reschedule when he gets back in. Or maybe he can have it without me." He was not in the mood for Reno right now.

"You can't!" Elena cried out right before covering her mouth. "Sorry..."

"You can all have a meeting without me," Tseng protested once he recovered.

"But it's for your birthday!" Elena nearly shouted again. It took a second for her to realized she had spoiled the plan, again. "... dammit!"

Tseng shook his head slowly, then chuckled. "That explains a few things." Even though converting the Wutai calendar set his birthday as tomorow this year in the calendar in use by Shinra, in the company record it was set as today. That always threw him off.

"You're... not mad?"

"No." He rubbed his temples. "But I really need painkillers if my birthday party is tonight."

"I'll take care of that right away!" Elena announced, turning away to leave.

"I don't get a kiss first?"

Elena just as quickly turned back around and came back to him to wrap her arms around his neck and give him a soft, gentle kiss on the mouth, her lips barely parted against his.

Reno and Rude waltzed into Tseng's office mere minutes later, just in time for Elena to go and come back with painkillers for Tseng's headache. "Hard day?" Reno asked, his shirt not as wrinkly as in the morning. He must have changed.

"Sorry to ruin my own birthday party," Tseng said.

Reno and Rude pointedly look at Elena.

"It came out on its own, okay?!"

Reno snickered. "Yeah I bet. That's why that meeting is a fake." He grinned at Elena's shock. "Let's go and clock out already, Rude's made reservation in that amazing steakhouse out in sector 3 and I'm ravenous."

"You really know my tastes," Tseng said as he got up from his chair, smiling.

Later that night, at a fancy bar just across the street from that steakhouse that was nothing short of divine, really, Tseng smiled as he watched his subordinates talk over drinks. Given his exhaustion, his headache and the drinks he'd had, he felt quite drunk already, but it didn't matter. He was with his favourite people, and they would watch over him.


End file.
